Under conventional approaches, software developers may rely on various software packages, e.g., development tools, to test and/or validate their software. These existing development tools may be utilized, for example, to format, check, test, build, distribute, and/or publish source code. In some instances, each software package may be a separate standalone executable. Depending on the development environment, having to separately obtain, compile and execute such packages can be cumbersome and inefficient.